warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Flowing Creek
Book one of Water Will Burn Sunset 17:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Prologue Stars shined and flickered above, but there was no mist here. Just dew, and the rushing of water beside the tiny, pale brown creature. It scuffled in the undergrowth, happy that there were no predators here. Few cats strayed into this territory. Many just stayed in the “heaven” part. Sniffing, the sky, with all its full-moon glory, twinkled down at the shrew. The eyes of it lit up. Finally! Some nuts- Without warning, a shutter shot up the rodent’s scrawny body. Shocked, it didn’t fell much as the blue-gray paw kept it down. But wait. The paw was shining. The stars of the night sky seemed to have fallen- many, many falls- onto the fur of the cat. Puddlefoot yawned and shifted her paws, squeezing the shrew a little. There was no pain in Starclan, so it just felt like a back massage. Her star-speckled pelt shimmered. Around them were rocks of many shades. A cat would hurt him or herself if they ran or fell on them. As I said before, few came back here. Most just stayed in the heaven part of Starclan. “Moss-shine,” Puddlefoot greeted without emotion. The cat, a dark tortoiseshell, was waiting in the shadows. As she slipped out, her lither body wound upon the air. She returned a curt not that followed suit of Puddlefoot’s iciness. Suddenly, both she-cats broke into laughter with the warmth of a million suns. The shrew, still under Puddlefoot’s paw, was confused. The tenseness before their purrs was almost tangible. It was confused, but just hoped that Puddlefoot wouldn’t eat him. As the she-cats grinned, the truth was that if they were both alive, they would have been shredded each other without mercy and with fervency. Puddlefoot was an ancient Swayclan warrior, Moss-shine, an ancient Rapidclan. They had been rivals when they grew, always grabbing the chance to tear the other’s fur off. But now, in Starclan, the two had become, basically, sisters. Besides, where they were now was a copy of Rapidclan territory. This part of Starclan was made to represent the lands of where cats lived when they were alive, for the nostalgic ones. But few rarely came here. They’d rather sleep in the very comfortable lands of the Starclan part of… Starclan… Anyway, Puddlefoot also caught a shrew. Tresspassing, stealing prey…. All reasons that Moss-shine would have fought Puddlefoot if they were alive. Moss-shine beamed at her surroundings. “I remember when I was an apprentice, and I caught my first prey here,” she noted. Puddlefoot purred; it was nice not to feel like a lazy furball, and come back to the harsher terrains in Starclan. “So, what brings me here?” Puddlefoot asked. She could feel mosquitoes at her tail, thorns at her pads. But the uncomfortable-ness was comfortable. “I called you to meet me here, of course,” Moss-shine mewed. They were some of the most important cats of Starclan. Puddlefoot purred. “I know, mousebrain, but why?” Moss-shine was immediately grim, bright blue eyes casting shadows. “I brought you here so no cat would hear us.” She took a deep breath. “Rapidclan will be cast in fire.” Bristling, Puddlefoot probed, “Legit? A fire? A blazing thing that eats everything in its path, roaring with heat…?” Moss-shine knew her friend was not being insensitive, but only being specific. The dark tortoiseshell shook her head slowly, and Puddlefoot relaxed, just a little. But caution stuck her fur up like lightning before the thunder. “She will burn herself, besides all odds. But by the Blazing Stream she will come out and bring all to a clearer pool.” Moss-shine’s eyes glittered, but Puddlefoot could not tell of what she was thinking of. “''Water will burn for all.''” Puddlefoot was shocked. So the shrew ran away. Ch. One The apprentice watched longingly as a shrew scampered right by her paws. Her ears twitching and tail swishing, she was crouched in the undergrowth. Perhaps if no one saw… she could just get that shrew… it must be not far from her. But no, she couldn’t. “Oi!” A yowl erupted behind her, and the silver tabby apprentice squealed in surprise. A dark shape crashed into her, and she hissed as she was bowled over. Squeezing bluish eyes shut, she finally opened them to find a handsomely furious, or furiously handsome, dark brown tom looming over her with his teeth bared in a snarl. “What in the name of Dark Forest were you doing hunting on Moorclan territory?” he hissed viciously. The apprentice drew her ears back in fright. “Eaglerush, this is a gathering night,” came a deeper mew of an older warrior. She craned her head to see past Eaglerush’s head and spotted a… spotted (:3) tabby tom behind him. His eyes were narrowed, not at her, though, but at the dark brown tabby that had attacked her. “And just because you’re a warrior now does absolutely not mean that your actions are immediately right,” he snapped. Eaglerush quickly got off the apprentice, ears seeming to burn. She scrambled up herself and gave her chest a few self-conscious licks. As the spotted tom chided Eaglerush, the she-cat herself was more chilled than he. Bristling softly, she thought, ''My first fight. At my first gathering! I bet Poolpaw made friends instead. '' Thinking of her sister just made the cat shiver. Poolpaw was already manipulative and elegant, not like herself, accident-prone and childish, as Poolpaw described her. She flexed her claws with determination, however. The spotted tabby gave his last words of lecture and stalked off with all the other Moorclan cats. When he did, Eaglerush turned around in a flurry of fur and teeth. “Why’d you mess my night up, Rapidclan trash?” he mewed with angry vigor in his voice. She lost all her determination almost at once. “I-I’m sorry,” she bowed her head naively. “This is my first gathering,” she explained, as if that would soften him up. It was all the explanation she had, other than her being a mousebrain. The apprentice purred to herself at that. Indeed, she had no common sense. But he rolled his eyes. “So a kit, eh? Well, welcome to the gathering. But don’t tread on any cat’s tails, scrap,” Eaglerush nearly spat out with glinting amber eyes. He turned head as another cat padded closer to all the ruckus. The she-cat did not raise her head, but smelled Rapidclan. She signed in relief. Either punishment or company, she did not care. She just wanted to be surrounded by cats she knew. “Hazelpaw!” the cat, whom she recognized as Snowpetal, called. Eaglerush snorted. “There’s nothing hazel about you,” he scolded, but there was a tinge of amusement in his voice. The she-cat raised her head. “Oh, I’m not Hazelpaw. I’m Waterpaw. Hazelpaw’s another Rapidclan apprentice,” Waterpaw explained meekly. Eaglerush tossed his head in scorn. “As if I want to know.” Raising his voice, Eaglerush called to a bunch of cats, “Hey! Rapidclan cats! I have your apprentice here.” Waterpaw’s dark ears tilted back with shame. Trouble. The sound of paws reached her embarrassed ears. “Waterpaw!” it was Firestone, her mentor. There was nothing but shock in his voice, and relief, thought. But Waterpaw was sure it wouldn’t last for long. “Snowpetal, Hazelpaw! I found her.” Eaglerush muttered something. Then he swung deep amber eyes at her, narrowed, and stalked away. Firestone reached her first, and sniffed her neck. Waterpaw gave a purr of amusement. Firestone shrugged, mewing, “The cat’s neck is where I find the most prominent source of where they’ve been. And what trouble they caused,” he probed. Waterpaw gulped as his fiery-amber eyes were hardened amber. “I was watching prey-“ she began. Hazelpaw cut in, her beautiful brown pelt shimmering in the moonlight, “You’re not supposed to hunt on another cat’s territory, Waterpaw,” she snorted. Waterpaw twitched her tail. ''Obviously. ''“I was just watching it. The shrew just came out of nowhere and started to dig up nuts; it was interesting.” She faltered at the end of her sentence. It was a stupid explanation. Cats don’t watch prey, they hunt prey! But yet, it was true. Snowpetal rolled her eyes. “Kits be kits. Now let’s go to the gathering before it’s over already!” The snowy white she-cat loped around the riverbed and into a bunch of grass. Hazelpaw and Firestone followed suit, not even glancing at Waterpaw. Twitching her paws into motion, she was just glad that, though ignored and looked down upon, it was better than anger from her clanmates for her getting into a fight. Right? Category:Fan Fictions Category:Eveningswift's Fanfictions